Heartless
by Obsessive Imperfection
Summary: She looked up at him, trying to act heartless, but the hurt in her eyes was not concealed. "I don't love you." but, of course, she was always a bad liar.
1. I

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, MY GOSH.

Warning: To be filled?

A/N: enjoy D;

x x x

The world was still, quiet, and watching. Waiting for the girl with lengthy, flowing cherry pink hair to react, but she remain motionless as her mouth parted slowly. The wind seemed to slow down, settling into a clam breeze that passed her, letting her pink hair sway steadily, blowing away the pink strands of hair blocking her eyesight as she stared at the two figures.

"Oh." the words passed her lips before she could even process it accurately. The boy must have heard her because he turned around in a start, blond hair blowing in the same breeze, scarlet eyes showing the emotion of panic as he became conscious of the fact that he had just been caught. A girl with the same blond hair that reached to her upper arm broke away from him, turning to see why he seemed so preoccupied.

"Who's she?" she asked, blinking in vigilance, the boy just stared at the girl with hesitation, then looked back at his recent date and broke out in a smile and shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought she might have been your friend." he said, smiling and wrapping his arm around the other girl. "Do you want to go get ice cream, Lulu?"

Pain spread from her chest, her heart felt heavy, as she watched him smile at the girl, lying to her so easily. The color drained from her face as she realized that he could have lied just as easily with her. Which, for a fact, he did.

"Um," Lulu said, her voice faltering as she looked back at the heartbroken pinkette with uncertainty. "Sure. I, I guess." then she looked away from her date with the same hesitating look in her eyes and turned to smile at the other girl. "What's your name?"

"Amu." the girl whispered, looking at the boy with hurt brimming in her eyes, but as soon as their eyes almost met, he looked away. Lulu beamed at the girl and smiled, nodding. She didn't seem to notice her date squirming.

"Amu, hi! Nice to meet you, my name is Lulu." she said, holding out her hand, which Amu took gingerly. But Lulu didn't seem to detect anything. "And this is Tadase," she gestured to the boy next to her, and suddenly Amu felt as if her heart was going to sink. "would you like to come get ice cream with us?" she asked.

Amu looked at Tadase, who didn't try to meet her gaze, once again, as he stared at his shoes with sudden interest.

"No, that's fine." she replied, smiling at Lulu, though it hurt. Moving stung. Talking ached. Smiling, altogether, hurt the most. Lulu's smile wavered, but she nodded.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you." she said, and turned around to smile brightly at Tadase. "Do you want to go now?" he took another glance at Amu, and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they turned to leave, Amu felt her chest. But she couldn't feel anything.

Its seemed as if, finally, her heart, had shattered.

" " "

She felt vacant inside, she finally realized what they meant by a "life with no meaning." The word seemed to be covered in black and white, the warmth and excitement she felt a few hours ago had already vanished. Although she knew she probably should have, she didn't blame the boy with the vivid crimson red eyes at all, she only could blame herself. For being so vulnerable, so loose, and having too much hope. She must have turned into a nuisance, always cheerfully smiling at him, talking to him so freely. Telling him she loved him, she had no right to force her feelings on him.

She sighed, as she realized how selfish she was. This had to be her consequence. And then, she felt it.

The first drops of snow, on the tip of her nose, as the rest of its family poured over the street. Her eyes showed no real emotion as she lifted her hand, feeling the chill of winter dropping on her hands, and then it left her too as it melted. And soon, she felt even more hollow than before.

"Deck the halls with bows of holly," she sang softly, though the bubbly song sounded gloomy when she sang it. A smile was adorned on her lips, the tune seemed to blow out like a wind chime. "Falalalala, lalalala."

A new year was approaching, and she already knew what her resolution was going to be.

From now on, she would never burden anyone with her own selfish feelings.

" " "

"Amu! Welcome home, how was the date with Tadase?" Amu closed the door behind her, bright light hitting her face as tore off her shoes, digging her feet in the carpet. His name left another scar on her, though the feeling was unpleasant, she was already used to it.

"It was alright." she could hear the emotion drained from her voice, and was aware of how she sounded like a robot. She lowered her head as she entered the family room, taking her jacket off sourly.

"Amu, dear?" she bit her lower lip as she looked at into her mother's eyes. "Is there anything wrong?"

Maybe it was the way Midori looked at her daughter, with kind, caring and delicate eyes that seemed to burn with concern. Or maybe Amu had just kept her feelings cooped in too long.

But, then and there, she felt herself explode.

And she began crying.

x x x

A/N: Ahhh, it feels good to finally be back on Fanfic. Noooo, I did not give up "The ice princess and her dark prince" I just don't know what to write next for it ._.

Yoomie: Actually, shes been on facebook for half her life-

A/N: SHUT UP D8

You know you wanna...click it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. II

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, MY GOSH.

Warning: To be filled?

A/N: pssh, I know that Ikuto is like, five years older than Amu. But, I shortened the distance, so back off D8

x x x

Soft sounds sunk into thin air, it wavered as an aura of misery and depression flowed through to the measureless audience, spread before him as they stared with amazed expressions. The violinist had his eyes closed, though the piece was a song of despair, it brought a calm expression on his face. It seemed like a story, somehow, to a certain girl in the audience.

It seemed like his story. And then, his eyes slowly opened from there, gazing at his violin even after he stopped. Silence.

It pierced the air as the boy began to look up to the audience, the look of calmness and peaceful look on his face had vanished, replaced by a rather indifferent expression that carried the sign of boredom. He must have been only eighteen or so. Midnight blue hair flew over his eyes, the wind seemed to pick up speed as he turned around without another word and descended from the stairs. He never had inside concerts, and many people wondered why, but the boy was never much of a talker. Which was why his next move was surprising.

"Hello," the girl looked up; hazel eyes widened as she realized he was talking to her, her hands were clasped around another hand. Her little sister's, though, the younger girl began to fidget and ran somewhere where their mother must have been. The girl was silent, though the way her teeth sunk into her lower lip made him think that she was probably more than a little surprised. Girls besides her began to cross their arms and eyed the pinkette with insensitive eyes.

He had noticed the difference from her and the rest of the audience, not just her bright strawberry pink hair, but the way she seemed to act. She didn't look at him with admiration, amazement, or anything like that. She just seemed to take it all in, not expecting much from him. And he liked that.

She nodded in acknowledgment, which only made him a little bit more interested.

"Do I have the right to know your name?" he asked, aware that his heart race was a little faster than normal, but he only passed it off as nervousness from talking to a girl other than his sister or mother. Though, the way she just stared at him with those innocent hazel eyes, that blank stare, made him feel a little uncomfortable in the chest. He didn't want to know what the feeling was, other than perhaps a tiny bit of interest.

"Amu." her voice seemed to come out like a bell, light and lingering in his ears. He only nodded and gave her his name, though; he knew she would have probably knew it anyhow.

"Amu? Where are you? We're going home!" that must have been her mother, he realized. And as she turned away, he couldn't help but want to grab onto her, he wanted to keep her there with him. Maybe he could have talked more with her, learned more about her, maybe they could have been friends. He somehow wanted to... know her.

And then she turned around to look back at him.

Maybe it was the wind. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she already knew no matter how creative she was, she would have never been able to create an image like him. Did the corner of his lips really did turn up a little? But, she would probably never know, because this would probably be the last time they saw each other. It was dangerous, the way a familiar feeling started to stir in her chest, and she knew she couldn't afford to corrupt another person. She smiled. It was a nice goodbye, even if they didn't even know each other, though.

But, of course. That wasn't going to be their last encounter.

" " "

Amu sat beside the window, her pale fingers gingerly touched the gray curtain, and began lifting it aside, staring at the gray scene before her with an apathetic expression. Rain poured down the streets of Seiyo, a frown began to tug at the end of her mouth.

Her mother and Ami were out, visiting her father. They had invited Amu, but she already knew she had no right to go. After all, she was the one who caused him to be in the hospital in the first place. She sighed. The consequences were to never end for her, they would stick to her like a curse, until her last breath.

She was sitting on a couch by the window, in a room provided by the hotel she was staying in. Someone had invited her, she didn't know who, but she knew that it must not have been someone bad, because Midori herself gave Amu the letter with the ticket.

She dropped her hand and slumped on the couch, she looked up ahead, a felt no comfort in the spacious room.

She felt as if something had left her body. Her spirit, in a way, she already knew she was no longer really Amu. She only hoped that she was only a substitute for the real Amu, and she hoped that the real Amu would come back soon. Because right now it didn't seem right. For her to be here. Not just in the hotel, but ... just here.

On earth. Living. Breathing.

She didn't deserve that.

" " "

She woke up instantly, looking to her side at the phone, who was screaming at her. She only stared at it until it stopped screaming, and got up from her seat, and picked up the phone.

Redial.

Whoever called her picked up on the first ring, and she only sighed, walking back to the couch to twirl her fingers in the tangle of the phone cord.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

She felt cold when she realized who it was. She almost dropped the phone. She wanted to.

It made no sense.

Why was he calling her?

Silence.

"Amu?"

"…Hi, Tadase."

x x x

A/N: I was ABOUT TO -thissss closeee- into making Ikuto call Amu. But then, I realized how much drama I could create because of Taddie's little phone call.

Yoomie: WTF did he call anyway?

A/N: oh, nothing, really. He only dialed the wrong number for pizza. (:

Yoomie: -silent-

**REVIEW FEEDBACK~~~**

reggierock: Thank you! Sorry, really busy this week TTATT, couldn't update. But I did now! I just hope I don't fail to at least to satisfy you TTATT (LOOL, I sound so retarded. "Fail to please you?" XDDDDDDDDD)

Neko-meme: Awww, thanks (: that just totally made my day! Well, someone had to be the antagonist of the story, and I wasn't going to make it Saaya because ... shes just been used to much xD


	3. III

A/N: I really hope you guys don't murder me for this chapter... I think I really messed up somehow. I'm not sure D;

oh my gosssh, their talking an awful lot in this chapter xD

x x x

"Tadase?"

The conversation before was going nowhere, it just made both of them feel pain. She needed to get something straight.

"Yes, Hinamori-San?"

"Did you ever love me?"

The silence in the room was unendurable, as she laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling with pained eyes as she listened to him breathe on the other line. The answer was clear in a heartbeat, though she wanted to hear him tell her. She knew that this was to be another of her selfish acts, a way for her to become relieved, a way for her to carry on with her life, but she didn't mind at this point. The building feeling in her chest was suffocating her, and she knew that if she didn't relieve it somehow, it would someday blind her.

She clenched the material of her shirt, closing her eyes and tried her best not to breathe too heavily. She had been putting off this subject for too long, she realized, and it was beginning to feel unbearable.

"What do you want to hear me say?" she was surprised, at his reply. She only responded with the obvious.

"The truth." She could almost imagine the smile on his lips. That smile he worn so well, and yet she was also one to blame. No one told her to actually feel love towards the boy.

"I'm not sure," if there was a time she truly could not breathe, it was now. "I... I guess I only liked you." The answer was simply not satisfying enough to the stir in her chest.

"Tadase, tell me now if you never loved me. I won't hold anything against you." she choked out, she knew she was going to face pain, but she knew that if she did this, it would relieve Tadase somehow. But not only him, but herself also. "Tadase..." she pleaded, her whisper almost inaudible. She just wanted this to end.

"I never loved you."

She laid in silence for a while as she processed the information he was giving her, after she was drowned in her thoughts, the pain shot through her, though a smile came on her lips. Somehow, she knew, when the pain had released her, she would feel free. She would have no debt to pay, to her ex.

"Goodbye, Tadase." she whispered affectionately, with a smile on her lips, her voice came out calm as she said the last words she (thought she) would ever exchange with the blond. Her job was over, now that she knew he forgave her.

"Wait, Am-"

The phone rested on the table besides her, she got up and opened the door, and looked back at telephone with a look of satisfactory. The uncomftorble feeling had vanished.

" " "

The door closed behind her as she walked through the halls of the hotel with a hollow feeling in her chest. The pain had vanished now, and what was to take its place?

"Why are you frowning, on a day like this?" she turned around with surprise etched in her expanded eyes as she stared at the boy with dark navy hair, who must have been observing her. She seemed to notice his luring indigo eyes that always seemed to carry amusement, well, for the two times they met. Including this one. He was the leaning on the wall. At first glance, you would have never thought that he was a famous violinist if you didn't hear him playing. He certainly didn't dress like one.

She looked back at him with the same blank eyes she had before.

"I've... let someone go."

"How do you feel about it?" She smiled, as the thought of him becoming a therapist crept into her mind. But she was not going to tell the boy.

"Pained. But, love always changes over time. And so does the pain love so often brings."

And then something confirmed the smile she thought she saw four days ago, as he smiled lightly at her, and she smiled back. Because she knew it was genuine, since it actually reached his eyes.

"So, you're saying your love interest has changed?" he asked, and then she remembered that he was a stranger. And then she reconsidered, because right now, if he really was a stranger, he was a stranger she liked being around.

"No," she had just dropped her heart to the boy with scarlet eyes, and she could only hope to get it back soon, so how was it possible for her to find someone else so quickly? "I'm not sure, if love if my thing. At this point." Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Not your thing? Then what is? 'At this point.' No, even better than that, how do you really feel about all of this?" she frowned. Hadn't she just told him how she felt a while ago? But the way his eyes seemed to pierce into hers, she knew that he didn't believe her. But, it wasn't surprising, because she didn't really believe herself either.

"I'm not trying to stick my nose in your history and future or anything, but I just don't like it when people lie to me." She only looked away at this, flinching at his intense stare.

"I don't know what you're-"

"You don't have to lie in front of me." She whirled around to glare at him, suddenly, she didn't like being around him. "Do you think you're protecting anyone by lying about your feelings? You're only being selfish by doing that." Selfish? Wasn't she doing things far from that word? Her glare dropped, and was replaced by the look of confusion. "If you keep you keep your feelings from everyone, you're basically slapping them in the face with a lie."

She gritted her teeth and her hands curled into fists instantly.

"And I thought you were better than that." The sound of disgust was not masked in his voice. It just made her want to slug him all the more. A feeling of annoyance stabbed her, with each and every word he said it made her want to scream at him to shut up. She wanted to tell him that he knew nothing about her. She wanted to tell him to mind his own bussniess and stop bothering her and mixing her feelings up. "At least my fans actually know how to express their feelings." And then, she felt herself snap.

It was the second time in two weeks she felt herself lose control. If he wanted her to show her real emotions, then she would. She could only hope that he brought ear plugs.

"I HATE HIM FOR NOT LOVING ME!" she screamed, surprising the violinist. "I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" Tears burned her eyes as her vision became blurry, and then they all flew out of her eyes as she continued, she began hopelessly wiping her eyes, but soon it was clear that it was useless since they kept pouring out anyhow. Which made her cry harder.

And then he caught her wrist, stopping her from getting rid of her tears as she looked up at him, he felt the urge of kissing her somehow, but he kept himself down. Who knew what she would do at this state if he did so?

"I hate you for telling me that I'm selfish. I hate you for expecting something from me." She whispered; gritting her teeth as tears streamed down her cheeks, his hand felt wet. "I hate all of you males! One leaves my mother for who knows who. Another leaves me and admits he never loved me. And now, there's one that even expects things from me! "

Ikuto frowned.

"Who knew you were such a sexist." He muttered, wrapping a supportive around her, letting her cry on his shirt as he sent glares at the people who opened their doors to see what the commotion was.

" " "

She sniffled, holding the cup of hot chocolate in between her hands, as she sat with her knees pulled up to her shoulders, staring at the male sitting in front of her.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down at her cup in embarrassment. Silence hung over them like a curtain, as she just continued to look at everything except him, and he just kept his sapphire eyes trained on the pinkette. How was she going to tell him that she didn't like hot chocolate?

"Do you really hate me?" Ikuto asked in amusement, breaking the ice between the two. She considered this, and then she shrugged. She didn't really know how she felt right now, weather it was him or Tadase, she wasn't sure. "It's a yes or no question." His bluntness made her scowl at him.

"Sure, I hate you." But that would have been a lie, she already knew that much.

"Good, then, come with me." She gritted her teeth as she placed the cup on the table, not before he grabbed her wrist to pull her up though. What was she suppose to be, his own Barbie doll he could drag around?

"Why, thank you for asking me if I wanted to go." She said under her breath, but he ended up turning around and blinking at her.

"Oh, sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Whatever." And there she was, being dragged out the door, down the stairs, and out the hotel.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up with his pace, though after a while of failing, she decided to just stay behind him. He only smirked back at her.

"Eager, aren't we?" She only stuck her tongue out at him and looked away, letting him drag her to where ever it was they just _had _to go.

x x x

A/N: -frowns- ugh, this chapter is really... annoying, for me. Maybe its because I'm way too paranoid, but, I don't know... But, its the beginning of all the Amuto scenes ... so ...

Yoomie: ._. paranoid? What kind of excuse is that?

A/N: -sigh- anyways, Amu's not going to blush until a couple chapters later, for anyone who was wondering why she was acting so... normal around him. 8D

EDIT; OHMYGOSH, my review replies got cut off, like, WHUT? DDDx

Review Feedback:

jayyee: B/C I'M EPICALLY EVIL! MWAHAH- Owo I'm sorry xD I like writing cliff hangers at times... though, it makes most readers want to dig their nails into their chairs though xD sorry ~ D8 thats why I updated xD Ugh, I've been having major writers block, I have no idea why. But, it makes me happy to see that you want more -swoons- xD gosh, you have no idea how happy I am right now (:

Neko-meme: OH MY GODD, you've commented on like..all my chapters so far. I want to hug you like heck right now. xD Lawl, but their talking an awful lot in this chapter xDDD Aww, thank you (: I swear, there have been some reviewers in my old account (AyzumiByHana121 or something) who hate my style of writing, "YOU NEED MORE DIALOGUE!" TTATT and I'm like, "BUT I JUST DON'T USUALLY WRITE LIKE THAT!" ._. Anyways, thanks (:

AmuNekkoChan: Lol, really? xD I don't want to burst your bubble, but Amu's going to have to sink out of her depression someday at least D; ahh, they day where she'll blush to whatever Ikuto has to say ;D (You know... I'm not sure I want to have her blush at all... I just wanted to make her a strong character and all...) oh my god. I'm rambling. Lord help me D;


	4. IV

WARNING: EPICALLY SUCKISH CHAPTER WAITING AHEAD OF YOU. Please, do not murder the author.

A/N: TTATT

x x x

Even though the day blew chilling winds across the entire area, even though the sunshine was somewhat playing a game of hide and seek, and even though there were still a few puddles from the light shower; it was jam-packed. People were covering almost every patch of land. Smiles and laughter... it was deafening. Stentorian bellowing children, screaming for this and that while the adults scold them for their manners. The girl found herself flinching when a child had almost knocked her over, being pushed by another.

But it felt nice. The aura of the place.

"You brought me to an amusement park?" The pinkette questioned, when he finally stopped and gave her time to catch her breath. A smile was lit on her pale, cherry-pink lips. And she was still unconscious to the fact that she was still gripping on to his hand as she bent over to breathe, inhaling quickly.

"Boy, you are out of shape if you can't run this far," Ikuto muttered, though smiling too, because it was hard not to smile in a place like this. The exhilarating aura wrapped around the amusement park had them hooked. "Yeah. I did, do you want to go back...?"

But the girl did not hear him. She was too busy grinning, looking up at him with cheerful, childish eyes that showed excitement. She seemed to have forgotten herself in a mad place like this. Thrilling.

"Can we go to the house of mirrors first?" She asked quickly, tugging on his hand and staring at him with pleading eyes, like a child asking for more cotton candy.

He only grinned back.

"Only if we go to the bumper cars next." She giggled and nodded quickly, both gripping each others hand tightly, and escaping back to their childhood. Amu smiled softly. Happiness truly was radiant, wasn't it?

"Are you coming, or do we get to do the bumper cars first?" Ikuto questioned, lifting an eyebrow at the girl. Her jaw dropped.

"Hell no, we're going where I choose to go first!" She cried, almost stopping the blood pressure in his hand from gripping it too harshly. But he didn't mind, because he was rewarded with her smiles and laughter which he gladly mirrored. They had officially drowned in happiness.

" " "

"Oh my gosh, you have two heads." Amu grinned, pointing an inch away from the boy who stood in front of her, who seemed annoyed, trying to direct her finger to his actual head. But he was just acting like he was mad.

"Really? Why don't you choose one to kiss you then?" Amu arched an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out as he leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch, she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured, as she let her head fall to his chest. And it was genuine, she had never been this ... free before. Not even when she was a child, she could never just 'forget herself.' Because there were always others to please. "It would have been a terrifyingly long day if it wasn't for you."

"If you think about it, it should be me who should be thanking you." Ikuto replied, eyes lowering to gaze at the pinkette's head. He needed as much companion as she did, and found her sadness an excuse to save himself from ... something. But, she was alright with it, or so it seemed...right?

"W-What?" The girl asked, looking up at him through her lashes in confusion.

"Nothing... its ju-" He sighed and shook his head, smiling at her. "Its nothing." She only hesitated for a moment, before smiling warmly back at him. It seems, as if, the stranger wasn't a stranger anymore.

"Oh! Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel again, Tadase?"

Her blood suddenly turned cold.

" " "

"Hey, isn't that the girl we met at the park, Tadase-kun?" The girl standing next to the blond was staring at Amu curiously, who's once flushed face was now pale and apathetic. Ikuto blinked, thrown off by the change in the atmosphere surrounding the girl with crimson stained hair. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he only squeezed her hand. Which made her realize that she wasn't alone... that brought a smile to her face.

Yeah. She wasn't alone..._for now_.

"Hi, Lulu, right?" She asked cheerfully, smiling brightly as Lulu nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the hand that Ikuto wasn't holding and squeezed it herself.

"You remember me! I'm so glad, have you guys ate yet?" She questioned, looking from Amu to Ikuto. Both shook their heads. Lulu beamed. "Same! Do you guys want to have dinner with us?"

It was dark. It was starting to get cold. Amu looked at Ikuto, who shrugged.

Dinner with Lulu and...Tadase?

x x x

A/N: OHGAD. CRAPPY CHAPTER DDDx It sucks, it sucks, noooo! I'VE DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE FOR THIS AWFUL CRIMEEE Dx Lock me away to the writing failure jail DDDx

Yoomie: STFU.

A/N: DDDx But, anyways, I got one of the lines "Terrifyingly long day" from you're beautiful x3 B/c I just loveeee that k-drama like heckkkaaa (: Sorry, I've also been reading a lot of sad, saddd, mangas. TTATT OMFG. NEW REVIEWS? YOU PEOPLE STILL FOLLOW ME? -has tears in eyes-

Review Feedback:

alchemistlover14: -falls to the ground and bows- I'm...so..sorry DDx you must not remember me anymore...Me...such a failure at being consistent. TTATT I've done a sin... COMPLETELY IGNORING MY DUTIES AS AN AUTHOR. I'M SORRY! TTATT Forgive me, dear, reviewer -dramatic moment- Dx

Neko-meme: NOOOO, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU! After being such a faithful reviewer, you must want to murder me Dx I think I want to cry right now. You're the one freaking awesome as heck, I'm just that little moron who can't even finish a story Dx

wezzisaurusrex: -goes all sparkly- OF COURSE. THE MIGHTINESS OF EPIC CLIFFHANGERS. I'm so evil. Dx Sorry for making you wait, I've gotten a little too obsessed with my couch lately.. Dx

lilpopsplash: THANK YOUUU! -Grasps hand- you...I really appreciate that you've taken time to review my unchapter. -Bawls eyes out and hugs- I'M SO SORRY! DDx

Evalix: Oh my god. I love your little review, babe? xDDD Pewpew, your so sweeeeeeet o3o I really hope... -spotlights- ... that I can meet you again.. -does a dramatic hand movement- in my next life... -falls to the ground- (E.i, next chapter x333)

lilpopsplash: I'VE MADE IT. I'VE REALLY MADE IT, AND YOU'VE RESPONDED LIKE, TWO TIMES. I LOVEEE YOUUUU ... wait, that doesn't sound wrong...right? Dx

Silentcries24: -huddles in the corner and rocks creepily- Y-yes. Dx Joking, I've updated...but it sucks. A lot. Dx forgive mee!


	5. NOTACHAPTER

BLAAAH. NOOO, I CAN'T POST TODAY! I'm sooo sorrry Dx

/totally cries.

Thank you, dear, dear reviewers Dx

I shall try to post tomorrow, I have tests coming around. Dx


End file.
